


Невиновен

by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021
Summary: Гарри, Драко и подворотня.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 тексты высокого рейтинга M-E





	Невиновен

— Сворачивай! — кричит Поттер, и Драко, ни доли секунды не раздумывая, поворачивает вправо, оказываясь в переулке.  
Здесь темно, вокруг только стены и горы мусора. Бежать больше некуда. Но Поттер хватает его за руку и толкает за мусорные баки. Прижимает к красной кирпичной кладке и накидывает сверху мантию-невидимку.  
Становится почти горячо. Поттер обдает жаром тяжелого дыхания щеку. Его глаза прикрыты, он прислушивается к тому, что происходит снаружи. Драко этого почти не замечает. На периферии слышатся какие-то крики, кто-то требует найти Малфоя, поймать любой ценой. И от всего этого безумия его защищает один единственный гребаный Поттер, накрывающий его тело своим. Он горячий, плотно прижимается к Драко своей грудью, удерживает над головой мантию обеими руками. От него едва заметно пахнет потом.  
Драко медленно опускает голову ему на плечо и тоже закрывает глаза. Он вымотан до предела, и все, чего хочет, это несколько минут спокойствия, которое так легко дарит Поттер. Драко опускает ладони ему на бедра, чтобы чувствовать его присутствие еще ближе, еще четче, как будто не хватает того, что между ними уже и так не осталось расстояния.  
Поттер едва заметно вздрагивает, когда Драко тянет его на себя, резко выдыхает. Кто-то проходит совсем рядом — двое или трое человек. Они негромко переговариваются, приказывая друг другу посмотреть то там, то тут. Кто-то открывает крышку бака, и Драко обхватывает Поттера за талию обеими руками, сжимая почти до боли.  
— Не шевелись, — на грани слышимости произносит Поттер, касаясь губами уха. По телу проносится тепло, скользит вдоль позвоночника. Ноги почти подкашиваются, когда сладкая судорога пробегает по всему телу. Страх отступает на второй план, когда напряжение между ног становится сильнее. Это последствия всплеска адреналина или он просто сходит с ума?  
Шум за пределами мантии наконец утихает. Их не нашли, не раскрыли. А Поттер все так же продолжает удерживать Драко рядом, не позволяя шевельнуться. Драко и сам не может расцепить руки, так что они оба в дурацком положении. В какой-то грязной подворотне, среди мусора и кирпичных стен, в попытках ни произвести лишнего шума, чтобы не привлечь внимания тех, кто преследовал их несколько кварталов. Драко не знает, кто это был, но гнались определенно за ним. Зато Поттер их знает и по непонятной причине решил защитить его.  
Драко слышит над ухом тихое прерывистое дыхание и зачем-то — он понятия не имеет, что творит — крепче сжимает руки на чужой талии, притягивая еще ближе. Поттер с тихим невыносимым стоном поддается. Уже бессмысленно отрицать происходящее, и он даже немного расслабляется, прижимаясь к Драко твердой промежностью.  
Значит, не показалось. Не один он возбужден сейчас.  
— Адреналин? — глухо спрашивает Драко.  
Поттер выдыхает — не отрицая, но и не признавая. Он ничего не отвечает. Вместо этого его губы легко касаются кончика уха, скользят, посылая по телу волну жара. Дышать становится нечем, Драко задыхается и только крепче цепляется за Поттера.  
— А если да? — шепчет Поттер и осторожно сжимает зубы чуть выше мочки.  
Драко ничего не может поделать, он вздрагивает, по шее бегут щекотные мурашки. Кожа становится слишком чувствительной, чужое тело ощущается как свое — близко и горячо, невыносимо.  
Он поднимает голову, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, но вместо этого ловит тонкие губы. И снова задыхается. Его потряхивает от пережитого страха и возбуждения. И он не может отказать Поттеру. Он не хочет отказывать. Мозги отключаются, когда в рот проталкивается влажный мягкий язык. В горле застревает стон. Он не отталкивает. Наоборот, отвечает. Жадно втягивает чужую плоть, скользит по ней языком, толкается бедрами вперед, чтобы немного снять напряжение. Он на пределе, слишком много эмоций и слишком мало кислорода.  
И именно сейчас ему совершенно плевать, что подумает о нем Поттер. Потому что Драко хочет большего. Не поцелуев и взаимной дрочки.  
В этой чертовой подворотне с кучей мусора единственное, чего он хочет, это быть оттраханным. Именно здесь. И именно сейчас. И исключительно Поттером. Гребаным горячим спасителем, от которого мурашки по коже и зуд в одном месте.  
Драко пытается отстраниться, чтобы совершить, вероятно, самую большую глупость в своей жизни. Но это не так-то просто. Поттер цепляется пальцами за его волосы и не отпускает, не дает даже миллиметра пространства. Мантия соскальзывает на грязный асфальт, давая больше пространства, больше воздуха. Драко сложно сопротивляться напору. Да и не хочет он этого, он только боится, что все закончится раньше, потому что Поттер отчаянно трется о него промежностью все быстрее и быстрее. Его хватка немного ослабевает, когда он опускает руку ниже, ведет по груди, скользит по затвердевшим соскам.  
Драко стонет в его рот и наконец отстраняется. Откидывает голову на грязный кирпич. Ему все еще слишком жарко и трудно дышать, а Поттер, проигнорировав намек, впивается губами в тонкую кожу под подбородком, втягивает в рот, и Драко снова стонет. Ноги подгибаются, и это невозможно остановить. Он расцепляет руки и медленно скользит по стене вниз, пока Поттер не начинает мыслить разумно. Хотя в потемневших глазах разума не видно, но он быстро ориентируется и подхватывает Драко, не давая соскользнуть в грязь. И тяжело дышит. Смотрит затуманенным взглядом.  
Драко и сам не лучше. Он почти на грани. И, пользуясь короткой передышкой, нетвердо становится на ноги. Он понятия не имеет, что такого в его взгляде, но Поттер вдруг начинает нервничать. А этого не нужно. Не сейчас.  
Они больше не скрыты мантией, но Драко плевать. Так даже лучше. Он расстегивает ширинку, приспускает брюки и немного неуклюже переступает с ноги на ногу, наконец разворачиваясь спиной к Поттеру. Упирается ладонями в стену и закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть осколки грязно-коричневого кирпича.  
Поттер туго соображает. Но у него горячие крепкие руки, которыми он скользит под рубашку. Ведет кончиками пальцев по животу, ниже, еще ниже. Драко выгибается навстречу, чуть приподнимается, но Поттер не понимает. Он водит пальцами вдоль резинки от трусов, носом касается шеи чуть ниже линии роста волос. Прикусывает выступающий позвонок.  
— Поттер, — выдавливает Драко, не зная, что и как еще сделать, чтобы до этого тугодума дошло, что пора бы стащить трусы.  
— Ты правда этого хочешь? — спрашивает он, подцепляя пальцами резинку, едва ощутимо дотрагивается до напряженной головки, но этого достаточно, чтобы по телу прошла дрожь, а член дернулся навстречу прикосновению.  
Драко выстанывает согласие, что-то однозначное, но невнятное, потому что говорить не может. Горло перехватывает, и он просто толкается назад, впечатываясь задницей в стояк Поттера. Тот на чистом инстинкте подается навстречу и грубо сдавливает зубы на сгибе плеча.  
Это приятно. Вопреки всему это сводит с ума.  
Поттер тянет трусы вниз, немного отстранившись. Обхватывает ладонью ягодицу и тянет в сторону. Жарко, да, но ночной воздух холодит промежность, пока кончики пальцев не слишком аккуратно трогают ложбинку.  
Драко опускает голову. Его ведет от собственной похоти. Ему мало каких-то там пальцев. И несмотря на это, он едва не кончает, когда один из них давит на плотно сжатое кольцо. Глубже, он хочет еще глубже, дыхание подводит. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать, потребовать, но не может выдавить ни слова, пока палец толкается внутрь, растягивает тугие стенки.  
Где-то на периферии сознания он слышит, как расходится с характерным звуком молния, но на самом деле его заботит только то, что почти сразу после этого между ягодиц толкается твердый член. На самом деле твердый и обжигающе горячий. Головка скользит между ягодиц вверх и вниз. И у Драко снова почти подгибаются колени, воздуха не хватает. Внизу живота ярко и сладко вспыхивают молнии-разряды. Член дергается раз за разом, готовый взорваться в любое мгновение. С конца тянется ниточка полупрозрачной вязкой жидкости.  
Драко снова подается назад, и Поттер перехватывает его поперек живота, впечатывается губами в шею, ведет языком, прикусывает, втягивает. Тонкую кожу саднит в нескольких местах, и Драко знает, что останутся следы, но ему нравится, даже если он в этом никогда не признается. Ходить помеченным, оттраханым до потери сознания, до полного изнеможения. Он все это любит. И любит гребаного Поттера… даже если никогда не признается.  
Между ног становится слишком влажно. Драко и не думал, что Поттер о нем позаботится. Он готов был и так… плевать, если будет больно. Но Поттер толкается твердой головкой легко, скользит по наколдованной смазке почти без сопротивления. Мышцы медленно расходятся, пропуская член внутрь, и Драко снова стонет на грани сознания. Его распирает изнутри, наполняет жаром и твердостью. Он отчетливо понимает, что Поттер с ним, в нем, пусть и при странных обстоятельствах. Сильные руки обхватывают грудь, отрывая от стены. Влажная кожа прижимается к ягодицам. Драко прогибается, откидываясь назад. Поттер что-то шепчет на ухо и прижимается губами к бешено бьющейся жилке.  
Кровь стучит в ушах и висках, и все тело содрогается, когда Поттер делает первый резкий толчок.  
“Охренеть”.  
Это мог произнести кто угодно из них. И даже если это был не Драко, то он определенно согласен. Ладонь Поттера скользит под рубашку, шарит по груди, гладит, пощипывает соски — приятно до одури, но не так сильно, как двигающийся внутри член. Он входит и выходит, чувствительно натирая тугое кольцо ануса, растягивает, проталкиваясь все сильнее и глубже. Быстрее и еще быстрее. Драко трясет, каждый толчок выбивает воздух из груди, и он еще немного прогибается, чтобы сменить угол. И застывает, когда Поттер со всей дури въезжает по простате. Мгновение застывает, все мысли теряются под яркой вспышкой удовольствия. Вот только Поттер не знает, не понимает. Он продолжает вбиваться, пока Драко не дышит, замерев в собственном сознании, утонув в экстазе. Живот скручивает сладкой болью и взрывается наслаждением. Он кричит — только мысленно. Потому что горло снова перехватило, дальше звуки не идут. Он задыхается, пока Поттер, не останавливаясь ни на секунду, долбит его в задницу. Но это хорошо, это освобождение. Самое яркое, самое потрясающее, что с ним случилось. И все это в какой-то подворотне, рядом с мусорным баком.  
Он наконец-то выдыхает. И жадно втягивает не самый чистый воздух. Поттер замирает позади. Его напряжение ощутимо, можно было бы потрогать пальцами, вот только Драко не чувствует пальцев. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме тугой пульсации в заднице, выплескивающей в него сперму.  
Поттер все так же удерживает его обеими руками, и только поэтому Драко еще не свалился на колени. И Драко не слишком-то хочет что-то менять здесь и сейчас. Его все устраивает.  
Поттера тоже, потому что он не спешит. Несколько мучительно долгих секунд тяжело дышит на ухо, затем ведет бедрами, медленно скользит внутри по смеси смазки и спермы. И больше всего Драко боится, что он выйдет и оставит его здесь в таком состоянии.  
Но это же Поттер. Он так не поступит.  
— Сейчас я жалею, что мы не можем просто аппарировать ко мне домой. Ты как? Идти сможешь? — спрашивает он.  
Драко давит улыбку. Вместо этого спрашивает:  
— Какого черта ты побежал меня спасать?  
Поттер молчит некоторое время. Драко чувствует, как обмякает его член, выталкиваясь наружу. И это неприятно.  
— Это просто… недоразумение. Я знаю, что ты не виноват.  
— Тогда, может, ты знаешь, кто виноват? — устало спрашивает Драко.  
— Вообще-то да. Если честно, это ожерелье украл я.  
Драко резко оборачивается. И ему плевать, что из приоткрытой дырки по бедрам стекает сперма. Он только что… только что…  
— Поттер, ты дурак? — спрашивает Драко. — Ты только что признался мне, что…  
— Что я вор, которого уже полгода разыскивают? Ну, — этот идиот застенчиво улыбается и пожимает плечами. — Да плевать. Мне эти артефакты для дела нужны, я потом все верну. Просто глупо вышло. Тебя не должны были заподозрить. Никого не должны были. Не понимаю, с чего вдруг кто-то решил…  
— Заткнись, Поттер, — выдыхает Драко. — Мерлин, просто заткнись. Ничего знать не хочу. Если меня вызовут на допрос…  
— Не вызовут. Я же говорю, это недоразумение. Кто-то решил отличиться, вот и все. Нужные люди знают, что ловить преступника пока нельзя. А это так… разве что молодняк импровизирует. В любом случае тебе не о чем переживать. И давай уже уйдем отсюда. Хочешь чай? Или кофе. Я угощаю.  
Драко смотрит на него около минуты. Губы неумолимо тянет в улыбке, и сдерживать ее почти невозможно. Поэтому он приподнимает один уголок и ехидно тянет:  
— Это свидание, Поттер?  
Тот незаметно сглатывает и коротко кивает.  
— Да. Свидание. Ты согласен?  
Драко согласен, даже если никогда не признается в этом. Щеки немного печет, и он тянется к трусам, чтобы подтянуть их на место. Быстро застегивает брюки, пока Поттер проделывает то же самое.  
— Что за бред? Просто угости меня кофе в качестве извинений, — бурчит Драко.  
— Договорились. А что ты думаешь насчет завтрака? У меня получаются неплохие тосты. В качестве извинений, конечно.  
— Из тебя отвратительный пикапер.  
— Но ты согласен? Я могу и омлет сделать.  
— Все еще отвратительно, Поттер. Возможно, я куплюсь на блинчики с джемом.  
— Как скажешь, сладенький.  
— Фу, отвратительно.  
Поттер смеется. Драко влюбленно улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: [голосование за тексты от М до Е](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1f0e4CHqsS9HlrDWjvpiFQpzJLaQr4oamCbDGeyoBsz8/viewform?edit_requested=true). И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.


End file.
